The cost of compliance with laws, regulations, standards, and rules is a burden on businesses. As various industries and businesses and jurisdictions such as states, nations, and supranational organizations (for example, the European Union (the “EU”)), adopt more and more such requirements, business compliance costs, as well as risks in the form of trade restrictions, fines, and criminal penalties, increase. These increasing costs and risks have an effect not only on the costs of doing business but on costs in commerce as businesses avoid such risks by refraining from regulated activities or by refraining from discussing legal rules with the relevant authorities. This situation has created a need for timely and accurate compliance audits to determine the specific requirements imposed by such laws, regulations, standards, and rules.